


a series of hugs

by anthologous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background JunHao, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Meanie, M/M, how do you tag, lapslock because i cant stand capital letters, please read this lmao, soonhoon hugging each other, soonyoung would give the best hugs fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologous/pseuds/anthologous
Summary: soonyoung hugs jihoon a lot, he calls it his duty as his boyfriend. jihoon doesn't even startle anymore.orsoonyoung hugging jihoon (yes that's what the fic is based on)





	a series of hugs

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically im in love with soonhoon and i genuinely believe that soonyoung's hugs would be absolutely amazing so i decided to write a fic about it.  
> if anyone reads this, i will be very surprised (except for one particular person <33)  
> please enjoy this fic that i have been procrastinating posting for over a month now.

soonyoung hugs jihoon a lot, he calls it his duty as his boyfriend. jihoon doesn’t even startle anymore. take this morning when jihoon was brushing his teeth while attempting to make coffee with only one hand. 

he was cursing through the toothpaste when arms came from behind him, wrapping around his small waist. a chin rested on his shoulder and a kiss was pressed to his ear.  
“hi, soonyoung.” jihoon mumbled, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth to talk.  
“morning, baby.” soonyoung yawned, chuckling when jihoon squirmed as his breath hit his sensitive neck. the smaller continued with his task until soonyoung spoke up again.

“how about you finish brushing your teeth and i make you coffee and some toast?” jihoon nodded without hesitation, waiting for soonyoung to let him go before he hurried off to get ready for his early morning class while soonyoung slowly woke up with a smile on his face.

///

soonyoung loved the dance studio he goes to, loves how he gets to help out with classes when he’s free. but what he loves even more is the sight of his boyfriend coming when his own classes are over to watch the ending of the class.

jihoon says that he likes seeing soonyoung in his element, enjoys seeing him interact with the students, he also secretly loves watching soonyoung’s face light up whenever the kids get everything right and always swoons a bit but soonyoung doesn’t need to know that.  
when soonyoung looked up at the end of class to see jihoon holding a tray of drinks, a wide smile stretched across his face, standing up from his spot on the floor to approach him.

“thank god you’re here, minghao and junhui just won’t stop flirting.” he exaggeratedly threw himself at jihoon once he had put down the tray. jihoon laughed and greeted said couple the best he could with a man clinging to him. “get off me, you’re all sweaty and gross.” he shoved at his chest until soonyoung complied. the taller grimaced when he saw minghao and junhui grabbing their respective drinks and speaking in soft chinese to each other.

“you two can keep the flirting on the down low, thank you very much.” he glared until junhui put his hands up in mock surrender. his glare morphed into a gentle stare as he turned to accept the drink jihoon was holding out to him.  
“thank you, baby.” he smiled down at him, kissing his forehead. jihoon nodded and rested his head on the taller’s shoulder, letting him wrap his arms around him in a sort-of hug. the two were silent until soonyoung broke into a yell, “another damn pickup line, junhui? you’re already dating, why are you trying to seduce him again?”

///

soonyoung cradled jihoon against him, heart breaking at the shuddering breaths that shook through the younger. soonyoung knew something was wrong when jihoon didn’t text back or answer his calls. when he had entered the university’s music studio (students could claim one at any time they wanted so soonyoung frequently found jihoon here if he wasn’t in his own studio at home.) he was met with the sight of his boyfriend wrapped around himself as sobs rendered him choking for air. 

he had immediately lifted him out of his chair and sat down on the small couch, tucked in the corner. jihoon collapsed into his lap, tears streaming down his face in a constant flow.  
jihoon didn’t break down often but when exam season hit, the stress increased by thousands. all soonyoung could do was hold him, so he did, whispering small things into his ear, varying from comfort to praise and pressing kisses to his head.  
with the murmurs of “it’s going to be okay.” and a hand running up and down his back, jihoon slowly calmed down, breathing in and out as steadily as he could.  
“i’m sor–” jihoon started but didn’t get too far.

“don’t you dare apologize, ji. you can feel emotions and stress for god’s sake.” soonyoung held him tighter, burying his face into his hair. jihoon tensed before falling back into him, resting his head on his chest, almost lulled to sleep from his steady heartbeat and the tune soonyoung had started humming.

“how about we go home?” soonyoung suggested quietly and jihoon almost protested but he knew he wouldn’t get any more work done.  
he nodded and could feel soonyoung’s grin pressed against the top of his head.  
(soonyoung had tackled him the moment he lay down, peppering kisses all over his face, cuddling him and refusing to let go.)

///

if soonyoung ever says that he isn’t clingy, anyone who knows him that is in earshot will disagree immediately. they all know just how clingy he can be, especially jihoon who has to suffer through most of it.  
“soonyoung, i have to go to class.” jihoon reminded his boyfriend in an exasperated tone as he tried to pry his arms off his waist.

“skip it.” soonyoung mumbled against the back of his neck, holding him in his embrace even tighter. from the moment soonyoung had woken up to now, he hadn’t stopped clinging to jihoon who was absolutely clueless to why the man kept hugging him. “i can’t, i promised mingyu i would take notes for him.” jihoon tried to push the older off of him but he didn’t budge. “why isn’t he going?” soonyoung complained, pressing light kisses along his neck.

“he’s picking up his boyfriend, wonwoo, from the airport, remember?” a small hum was all he got as a response. “soonyoung, i have to–” in one swift movement, soonyoung turned him around and shut him up by pressing his lips against his. alas, soonyoung is a _really_ good kisser which is why by the time jihoon was able to pull away, his lips and cheeks were bright red. 

“class.” he said firmly, glaring up at the smug man.  
“whatever you want, baby.”

the older left him alone but stopped him just as he was about to go out the door when he saw what he was wearing.  
ignoring jihoon’s protests, soonyoung bundled him up in coats and scarves because “it’s freezing out there and i don’t you to catch a cold.” and pulled him into a tight hug which jihoon didn’t even try to fight it.  
jihoon secretly loves soonyoung’s hugs (it’s not a secret, soonyoung knows this very well), loves how warm his embrace is. if he could do one thing for the rest of his life, he would choose hugging soonyoung (okay, it may be second after kissing soonyoung but it counts).  
there was something so comforting in his hugs, or maybe jihoon’s just whipped. either way, his hugs feel amazing.  
“i love you.” jihoon whispered into his chest, causing soonyoung to smile widely, holding him just a bit tighter.  
“i love you too, hoonie.”

///

end of the semester means recitals and performances. personally, jihoon hated this time of the year, hated the feeling of people staring at him. the bonus of this horrible time, is him seeing soonyoung perform with minghao, junhui, and another boy called chan. the four had been performing together for a while, an unspoken agreement they would always group together.  
soonyoung loved performing, he thrived on stage lights and cheers from the audience. he loved to see people perform as well, especially jihoon. it amazed him to see the younger so drawn into his own creations, to hear his voice echoing through auditoriums.  
this time jihoon had refused to let soonyoung listen to any part of his song, despite how much he begged which made him anticipate his performance even more.

the day of the performance came and there sat soonyoung in the front row (jihoon had shyly confessed that seeing him while performing calmed him).  
as he was laughing at something chan had said, the lights dimmed and silence fell over the audience, all waiting with baited breath.

cheers flitted around the auditorium (jihoon had built quite a reputation on campus for himself) as a small figure in a suit stepped onto the stage, carrying a guitar.  
jihoon sat down on the chair and soonyoung saw him take a deep breath before the sounds of guitar chords filled the room. soonyoung would later learn that the name of the song was “smile flower” but in that moment, all soonyoung could focus on was jihoon’s voice and the _lyrics_. at some point, jihoon looked up and stared at him and continued to keep eye contact with him until the last notes faded into the roaring applause. soonyoung couldn’t see very well with a tear-filled vision but he could’ve sworn he saw a smile on jihoon’s lips as he received a standing ovation.  
the rest of the performances passed quickly, not that he was paying much attention, his mind kept replaying jihoon’s song like a broken record.

with no surprise on soonyoung’s part, jihoon spent at least fifteen minutes going through a swarm of people who kept complimenting his performance that night. soonyoung didn’t talk to anyone until he saw that small head of blond hair and immediately started moving towards him. 

maybe it wasn’t the right setting, people surrounding them, their friends watching, but soonyoung reached out and pulled him towards him. soonyoung let himself hug him as tight as he could, let the tears build again as he whispered “i love you” over and over again into jihoon’s hair with a few mumbles of “i appreciate you so much” and “you mean everything to me” as the smaller hugged him back possibly even tighter.  
soonyoung would give everything to make jihoon happy, would go to the top of the tallest mountain and back if it would make jihoon smile. he would do absolutely anything for him.  
and the feeling was returned.

///

bonus

when soonyoung came back from his three week trip to america, he expected a hug and a kiss from jihoon, but he didn’t expect him to tear up when he saw him. soonyoung approached him with a gentle smile before being pulled into a hug. he almost couldn’t breathe, he had no idea that jihoon could hug this hard.  
“i missed you.” a small whisper came from the younger and soonyoung melted.  
“missed you too, ji.” he smiled and kissed his head once, twice, three times (he decided not to tease jihoon at the content sigh he let out).  
“never leave me again, kwon.” he could hear the pout in the other’s voice and fought not to laugh.  
“i’m never going to leave you.”  
“i know, i won’t let you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this that means you actually read this far and i just wanna say tHANK YOU. idk how to feel about this fic but i tried my best lmao  
> another fic from me will be coming shortly and i hope you all enjoyed your christmas (if you don't celebrate that i hope you had a wonderful day regardless), thank you once again for reading i appreciate it a LOT. ily <33
> 
> edit: to my previous statement "another fic from me will be coming shortly" is such a lie, it's august and i haven't posted anything, i'm working on like... four writing projects right now. if anyone is into stray kids, my next fic is probably going to be a hyunsung fic. okay bye bye i love you all
> 
> 2nd edit: guess who still hasnt posted anything lmaoo aNYWAY im here to say that i have a writing account on ig where i post kind of poems?? but they're not. they're just writing pieces. anyway: @rednovaruby come say hi if you want :) my dms are always open


End file.
